


Pretty Boy Swag [ReUpload]

by shabootl



Series: Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, i think im so funny lol, kise just got 'served', low-key iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Oikawa has competish.A/N: I'm reuploading from my monstrous anthology that was helping no one
Series: Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634479
Kudos: 24





	Pretty Boy Swag [ReUpload]

“Oikawa-senpai~!”

Oikawa flashed his signature grin and peace sign at the crowd, occasionally blowing kisses.

“Two steps onto the stage and he’s already doing this shit,” Iwaizumi grumbled. “I better not have to drag his ass to the court.”

“Hyaah,” Kunimi’s yawn bled into his response. “Like that’s not gonna happen.”

Iwaizumi bristled. “They say our opponent today is full of a crapton of first-years who apparently--”

“KYAAAAAAAAAAA!” The loudest fan squeal Iwaizumi had ever heard in his life crashed around the arena.

“What the fu--?”

Iwaizumi spun around to yank Oikawa to the bench, but for once, the crowd wasn’t yelling his friend’s name.

“Kise-kun!” “Kise-kun” “Omg, look here!” “Kise-kuuuuuuuun~”

On the opponent’s side of the court, a tall, blonde athlete was waving cheerily at the stands. Teiko, their opponent for the first game, seemed to have an Oikawa of their own. And even some of Oikawa’s usual fangirls were craning their necks to see who the commotion was about.

“Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa crashed into a still stunned Iwaizumi. And on reflex, Iwaizumi caught Oikawa. The captain wept sensationally, clinging to his friend like an oversized monkey.

“Iwa-chan, they’re not paying attention to me!” Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi snapped to his senses, peeled Oikawa off, and threw him onto the floor. “Boohoo, Shittykawa. We have a damn game to play.”

“But, Iwa-chan--”

Oikawa stopped at the look on his friend’s face.

“Iwa-chan, where did you even get that ball?”

Iwaizumi tossed the volleyball up and down in one hand. “Who knows? But do you know where it’s _going?_ ”

Oikawa scrambled to his feet and joined the rest of the team. He screeched for the team’s attention and started some animated speech, complete with wild gestures and the occasional squawk.

Once they finished the warm-ups and the team gathered into a huddle, Oikawa switched to his normal captain mode. Then the team let out a battle cry and took their positions on the court.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes when Oikawa attempt to crush the other captain’s hand. But the short red-head only appeared amused.

Iwaizumi turned to glare at Kise, who so happened to be standing just across the net from him. The stupidly good-looking Kise jumped back in an Oikawa-like recoil.

“Wah! So scary, Iwaizumichi~! We don’t even know each other yet.” (“His name is Iwa-chan!”)

Iwaizumi’s face darkened. _So they researched us_. Behind him, Oikawa readied the ball to serve.

_Slam!_

A service ace.

_Slam!_

Service ace.

_Slam!_ The ball ricocheted off Kise’s arms and off court.

Service ace.

Oikawa readied the ball. The girls in the stands all squealed.

Iwaizumi sneered at the shocked Kise. “There’s only room for one pretty-boy around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship IwaOi but honestly, regardless of being platonic or romantic, Iwa-chan's got that loyalty.


End file.
